Truth be told
by JC HOYT
Summary: Emma interrupts Will and Frankie in Spain


Will and Frankie were spending the night at the cabin in Spain. They decided to have a night off since they were secluded and pretty well secured.

They drank wine and talked, Frankie opening up more and more with each glass of wine.

Will stretched his shoulder out and winced.

"Your shoulder still bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what I did to it back there but it really hurts" he said.

"Turn around" she told him.

"Yeah?" he asked surprised.

She nodded and readjusted herself as he pulled his outer shirt off and turned away from her.

She started massaging his shoulders and he groaned in response. "You're good at that" he told her.

They got back to their conversation. She talked about her habit of going for bad guys and said she may have even gone for Jimmy at one time.

"You know he's trying to kill us right?" he said

"I'm working on it" she laughed. "I'm starting to think maybe a good guy would be a nice change" she said honestly.

"You'd probably be bored to death in two days" he told her with a chuckle.

"I don't know. You don't bore me" she said.

"But you aren't into me like that" he said brushing off her comment.

"Can I say something without making it all weird and feelingsy?" she asked

"That's not a word" he said. She responded by digging into his shoulder.

"Okay okay it can be a word" he relented with pain compliance.

"After I got weird about Emma and told you we couldn't be together I instantly regretted it. I came to find you at the Dead Drop when we got back and I saw you and her kissing and I was too late" she shrugged.

He turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a long moment until they caught a glimpse of something outside .

They both jumped up and grabbed their guns, ready to address a threat. They were surprised to see Emma come through the door.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

She explained that she had come to assist with their extraction and secure the plutonium as she was familiar with the area.

She noticed the living room lit with candles and wine and cheese set out.

She looked back at them to see them looking uncomfortable and not meeting her gaze.

"So what have you two been doing to pass the time?" she asked bluntly.

"Work stuff" Frankie answered quickly.

Will nodded in agreement . "Full disclosure we had wine. And fig jam" he added. Frankie rolled her eyes at his incessant need to overshare.

"And there was a little bit of a massage because I hurt my shoulder earlier. Over the clothes, nothing weird" he added.

"Oh my God" Frankie said rubbing her temples.

"I'm gonna go be literally anywhere else" she said leaving.

Emma looked expectantly towards Will.

"Okay I know it seems weird but nothing happened here tonight, we're just two partners and friends kind of that hung out during some down time that's all"

"Relax, I believe you" she said.

"Good. I'm so glad" he said, relieved.

"You would never cheat" she said

"No. I never have and I wouldn't. Especially after what happened to me with Gigi" he said.

"You wanted something to happen here tonight though didn't you?" she asked

"What? No, I just said I wouldn't"

"Cheat, I know" she said, finishing his sentence. "But I can see it on both your faces, something was going on here. Answer me this if you and I weren't together would something have happened?" she asked.

He blew out a breath. "I don't know" he answered honestly.

"That's what I thought" she said.

"I'm so sorry Emma" he said.

"It's alright really. I guess I always suspected but I like a challenge" she said.

"Well then friends?" she asked offering a handshake.

"I would really like that" he said "But I'm still a hugger" he said closing the gap between them and enveloping her.

"Ofcourse you are" she laughed.

Frankie came around the corner and saw them hugging and laughing and went back to another room, deciding to give them some alone time.

After a while Will came to find her "Hey, you disappeared on us. Figured I would find you fast asleep cradling your gun" he said with a patented Will grin.

"I thought you two could use some time to yourselves" she told him.

"Frankie, about earlier" he started.

"Listen Will, I was a little wine drunk" she started to explain.

"So what does that mean? You didn't mean what you said?" he asked

"I'm saying I'm glad it worked out the way it was supposed to. I think Emma's great"

"Yeah. Well we're gonna head out early so get some rest" he told her and turned to go.

The next morning they headed to the train station. "I'm going to scout ahead" Will told them, leaving them in the car together in awkward silence.

"I'm glad you joined us. I know Will is too" Frankie said breaking the silence.

Emma smiled wryly "Will didn't talk to you did he?"

"About what?"

"We broke up on account of the feelings he has for you" she told her.

Frankie's eyes went wide.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I guess? That seems really lame" Frankie said. "Ugh this is why I don't talk about feelings" she sighed, causing Emma to laugh

"Well if I can give you one piece of advice you for dating Will Chase you better get used to it because that man will tell you every feeling he ever has"

"Why are you being so cool about this? I would have shot you if the roles were reversed. Probably just in the leg, nothing crazy"

"I liked Will but I am freaking awesome and I won't be anybody's second choice" she said with a grin.

"You are awesome" Frankie agreed. "Would it be totally weird to be friends?"

"It would be interesting to see what you're like when you're not being a total bitch out of jealousy"

"Well spoiler alert, I'm always a bitch" she said and they both laughed.

"What is this?" Will asked uncomfortably when he returned.

"We just became besties" Emma said

Will just stared blankly at them, causing them to burst out laughing.

"Do you see his face?" Emma asked

"He hates this so much" Frankie said happily.

"Alright squad goals let's finish this" he said teasing them back

They lured Jimmy into their trap with the decoy plutonium. The real plutonium was with Emma who was already gone.

Will punched Jimmy in the face before he was taken away.

"You're sexy when you're all full of vengeance."

"Come on" he said thinking she was teasing him like always and rotated his shoulder around.

"Hurt your shoulder again?" she asked

"So bad" he admitted.

"Less sexy" she frowned and started to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"Sexy again" she smiled against his lips. "I think we need to stay another night in Spain, maybe in a nice hotel instead of a house we broke into"

"Can I get another massage? I like your hands on me" he grinned.

"You have no idea" she said, as she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time deepening it, causing Will to moan when her tongue met his.


End file.
